We propose a new approach to the treatment of alcoholism by developing a subcutaneously implantable form of the drug disulfiram. This approach is based on: (a) the properties of disulfiram: anyone who drinks alcohol while taking this drug experiences the disulfiram ethanol reaction (DER) a subjectively unpleasant syndrome characterized by nausea, hypotension, palpitations, tachycardia, hyperventilation and facial flushing; and (b) the properties of a new biodegradable polymer of polylactic/glycolic acid: when combined with a drug, then implanted subcutaneously, the polymer breaks down and releases the drug continuously at a steady rate for several months. We propose to develop this implant in three phases: Phase 1: Fabrication of disulfiram/polymer implants and evaluation in rats for, (a) drug release characteristics over several months, and (b) evidence of any local or systemic toxicity. Phase 2: Human studies to determine the minimal rate at which disulfiram must be continuously infused, so that drinking alcohol is dependably followed by a significant DER. Phase 3. Utilizing data from Phases 1 and 2, we will implant the disulfiram/polymers combination subcutaneously in baboons in doses designed to be clinically effective. The animals will be challenged with alcohol to determine, (a) the intensity of the DER, and (b) the number of months the implant continues to be pharmacologically effective. These results should determine whether or not the disulfiram/polymer combination merits a clinical trial in alcoholic humans.